The present invention relates to a light barrier receiver and has a particular reference to a light barrier receiver having a shallow housing with a receiving lens arranged at one narrow side thereof the receiving lens concentrating the light received on a photoelectric converter arranged behind the lens, the photoelectric converter allowing response of an alarm signaller, following interruption of the light beam of the light barrier, via a processing circuit which is likewise contained in the housing.
It is known that optical or acoustic warning signals can be initiated by interruption of a light barrier in order to make an operator aware than an obstacle is located in the beam of the light barrier. The accommodation of an acoustic alarm signaller requires, however, additional space and necessitates electrical connecting cables between the light barrier receiver and the alarm signaller.
A first object of the present invention is thus to provide a light barrier receiver of the kind previously named which obviates the need for a special arrangement of an acoustic alarm signaller and its associated electric connecting cables.